Lizard
Lizard is the main antagonists of The Hills Have Eyes. He is one of the more violent and merciless of all the mutants, taking a sadistic satisfaction in killing and tormenting; Lizard, along with being thin and very nimble, has a severe cleft lip and malformed jaw. When the Carter family are traveling through the desert, it is Lizard who punctures the tires of their car, using a makeshift spike strip, which he quickly pulls away, leaving the impression of an accident. Later, Lizard appears aiding Papa Jupiter and Pluto to take the semi-conscious Bob Carter into their mine lair. When the bulk of the Carter family find Bob set ablaze and tied to a decrepit tree, Lizard enters their trailer and, as well as devouring one of the pet birds in there and eating the food stored within, shoves his cousin, Pluto, away so he can brutally rape Brenda Carter, who Pluto had captured. Angered by Lizard bullying him, Pluto thrashes through the trailer breaking everything in his path, only to stop when he finds the infant Catherine Bukowski, who Lizard decides to use as a hostage. When Catherine's mother, Lynn, returns to the trailer, she sees Lizard and tries to attack him with a frying pan, only to be disarmed by him and, under threat of Lizard killing Catherine with Big Bobs magnum, is forced to allow him to fondle and suck her breasts. When Lynn's mother Ethel enters the trailer and finds her daughter being molested by Lizard, Lizard quickly shoots her, an act which causes Lynn to stab him in the thigh with a screwdriver; this prompts Lizard to nonchalantly shoot Lynn in the head before he leaves the trailer with Pluto and the captured Brenda and Catherine. Seeing Doug and Bobby running back to the trailer, Lizard changes his mind and goes to shoot Brenda, only to realize the magnum is out of bullets and, threatening Brenda by saying he'll be back for her, he leaves with Pluto, who has Catherine. Later, after Pluto is killed by Doug Bukowski, Lynn's husband, Lizard is walkie-talkied an order to kill Catherine by Big Brain; before he can kill Catherine, Lizard notices his sister, Ruby, has taken her away. Chasing after Ruby, Lizard finds her about to give Catherine back to Doug, who he attacks using his spike strip as a whip and easily beats to the ground. With Doug incapacitated, Lizard advances on Ruby and Catherine, only to be attacked by Doug, who brutally beats Lizard with a shotgun, which he also uses to shoot him multiple times. Somehow surviving Doug's onslaught, Lizard gets up and tries to attack him again, but is tackled by Ruby, an attack that sends both Lizard and his sister tumbling over a cliff. Lizard gets his name because he wears his spike strip around his waist and it resembles a lizard's tail. At the end of The Hills Have Eyes 2 a hand shuts the computer screen as if to say "I'm coming to get you." Evidence supports that the hand was Lizard's, as it is wearing a leather glove similar to his, yet sufficently more tattered which may be due to the fall in the first film. In the first film, he was shot and hit in the face, but was still alive, and later pushed over a cliff. Viewers did see the blood, but it is possible he survived. It is impossible to dissect if he landed on Ruby, which may have lead to his survival, but few argue he did survive. If a third film was made, it may indicate he survived, but it is left to the minds of the viewers if he did survive and was watching those in the The Hills Have Eyes 2.A possible reason for not helping the other mutants in h2. Is that if he survived the fall he would be injured permanatly maybe disabled meaning he doesn't do much run about killing people but sits back and watches. Category:Mutants Category:jupiter clan